Slut
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Slut, slut, slut' that's the chant which chases Chazz down the corridors of duel academy. it chases away every ally he ever had. But jaden yuki doesn't know what the word Slut means. He dosen't understand that what chaz does is wrong...
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

I do not own GX and this is purely a story written for fun.

* * *

Chan: ok I've been having a bad time recently. A really crap time to be honest. This is an idea that had been circling in my head for quite a while and in an attempt to take my mind off the things depressing me, I wrote a depressing fanfic! Yay!

Warnings: yaoi (boy/boy), swearing, Chazz sleeps around a bit but I am not going too graphic.

Parings: Satorious/Chazz, some others/Chazz. Eventual chazz/jaden.

That's all for now but there might be some more warnings as the story progresses. Enjoy and leave a review!

**

* * *

Slut

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal P.O.V. **

'Slut'. Chazz froze to the spot. Surly he was imagining it. 'Slut'. No. There it was again. A different voice but the same word. He started to walk again, pulling his bag tighter to his shoulder. He kept catching glimpses out of the corner of his eye. Someone laughed. Another person nudged his friend.

'Slut. Slut. Slut.' Someone had started to hiss the word like a chant. Chazz started to walk faster but just when he thought he'd be out of earshot the boy started chanting louder, his friend joining in. more people started to get the idea and started yelling too. The same word, over and over and over.

'Slut, slut, slut, slut, slut, slut, slut!' each word was like a knife in Chazz's stomach. He was really running now, almost as though he hoped he could run right out of himself and become someone new. Someone reached out to grab him but he dodged only to have someone else stick out their foot.

With a crash he fell to the floor, his bag flying off his shoulder and spilling open. Loud, scornful jeers sounded when what was inside was revealed. The boy's clothes and personal belongings.

"He's trying to get away, _again_."

"Coward as well."

"Whore."

"_Slut_."

Chazz let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan. His hands scrabbled desperately, trying to gather his things together only to have them snatched up and thrown around and held over people's heads where he couldn't reach. And then, just hen he was confident things couldn't possibly get any worse, he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

Slowly, with a sense of both dread and anticipation, he turned to face who was kneeling behind him. Piercing blue eyes met terrified grey ones.

"Hello there, Chazz." The older of the two barely even raised his voice above a whisper. He took in the scene of Chazz's things scattered around. "Not trying to run are you?" all Chazz could do was shake his head. "Good boy."

The taste of acid rose to Chazz's mouth as his tormenter reached out and picked up one of the shirts that hadn't yet been snatched up. He raised it to his own face and inhaled deeply before smirking sickly at Chazz.

"Y-Yes, Master Satorious."

"Don't start with that 'master' crap." He stood up to tower over and further intimidate the ex-obelisk. "They're right. You really are a slut."

This was enough for Chazz. Abandoning his possessions completely he leapt to his feet and ran. He ducked past Satorious, throwing his arms up to cover his face as things stated to fly through the air at him. people were _throwing_ things now!

He made it into the boys' toilets and into one of the stalls. Tears started to run down his face, unchecked now he was behind closed doors. The laughter and taunting could still be heard but he just blocked his ears with his hands as he cried.

* * *

Everyone in the corridor outside had found that amusing. All except one. A boy with brown hair and a red jacket was watching out of the shadows as the whole scene unfolded. He'd wanted to do something. He felt so confused… 

_What on earth had Chazz done to deserve that?!_

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Ok, it's ime for you to leav a review if you like it, thank you!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

GX has never belonged to me and it still doesn't now.

* * *

Chan: hey there everyone. _Most_ of the responses I got for this were positive and I was still feeling a bit down so I decided to continue this one straight away. Next up is paring for Let Them Burn In Your Chest. I should have really done ages ago. Things kept coming up. Lol, oops! 

Chazz: why can't she give the Chazz-abuse a rest for now?

Chan: nope! Now on with chapter two.

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

****Normal P.O.V. **

Chazz put the lid down on the toilet so he could sit there. He stayed there for over fifteen minuets, wiping furiously at the corners of his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had got to him. Why should he care what they thought of him? He had done nothing wrong...ok that was where his reasoning started to fall apart. Chazz knew what he had done wasn't right. Far from it. But still, it wasn't just him that was in the wrong, surely? There was another person they should be yelling at.

He was still puzzling this over in his mind when he heard a door open and someone walking towards his stall. He quickly made himself as quiet as possible, barely daring to breath. Whoever it was knocked gently on the stall's door.

"Chazz, is that you in there?" said the familiar voice of Jaden Yuki. Chazz's glare darkened.

"Get lost, slacker!" he growled. "came to have a good laugh have you?"

"no...I just..." there was a moments silence. "I managed to get some of your things that you dropped." more silence in which Chazz glared, as if trying to burn a hole in the door.

"just go away." he said eventually. And the retreating footsteps told him Jaden had done what he had wanted. Wiping the last stupid tear away from his face Chazz opened the stall. A small pile consisting of five items of clothing that he had dropped was stacked against the wall. Unsure of whether to smile or not, the boy picked up his things and left.

* * *

That evening eating dinner in the white dorm was more solitary than ever for Chazz. He sat alone at a table, everyone else sitting as far away as possible to him, causing a small aura of empty seats around him. He didn't care though. He was used to being alone by now. 

Anyone who hadn't been in the corridor that afternoon had heard from their friends about it and therefore just about everyone muttered the word 'slut' to him as they passed. It was almost as though they were hoping he might flinch. They didn't sit near to tease him though, scared he might attack them. When he finished and Chazz was leaving the room he passed by Alexis and Bastion who were chatting together. Alexis smirked and whispered something to Bastion who smirked too although his eyes didn't look too sure all the same.

The youngest Princeton marched from the room with his head held high but as soon as he was out of sight of those scornful, searching eyes he let his shoulders slump. His feet carried him mechanically towards the bedrooms, like a sleepwalker on auto pilot. He knew already that he wasn't heading to his own bedroom. That didn't mean he liked what he was doing. Even as he knocked on Satorious' door Chazz could feel his heart sink just a little further.

"Come in." said the familiar yet still chilling voice. Taking a deep breath, Chazz did as he was told and entered.

Satorious was sitting at a table with his deck laid out in front of him. He didn't even look up before speaking.

"You caused quite a scene earlier today, Mr. Princeton." a hint of amusement was in his voice. It made the smaller boy feel a bit sick.

"yes." Chazz managed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" but he was cut off mid explanation.

"it doesn't matter if you meant for them to find out or not. The fact is they do know. And what are you going to do about it?" Chazz was startled.

"do? There's not much that I can do..."

"so you still want to carry on, even when the school knows what kind of boy you are?"

"even if I did stop, it wouldn't change how they think of me." Chazz started to undo his jacket, eyes downcast to the floor.

"did you loose your deck?" asked Satorious, getting to his feet and walking over. Chazz simply shook his head and pulled his deck out of his pocket. He placed it onto the table beside the one belonging to the man currently wrapping his arms around his waist...

* * *

The morning came with pale light streaming through the window, illuminating the spookily white-washed bedroom. Satorious was standing and pulling on his clothes from the night before. Another much smaller form was asleep on the bed, eyelids flickering in a dream,with the covers pulled round him to cover him up to his neck. This boys black hair stuck up at odd angles,looking even more untidy than before. Satorious paused while pulling on his shirt to look over the sleeping figure. A cruel smirk twisted at the corners of his mouth. Chazz Princeton was defiantly beautiful and a strange sense of pride stirred inside of him. 

Of course, it wasn't the right sort of pride. He wasn't proud that Chazz had chosen him out of everyone else. He was proud that he had managed to trick the boy into his bed. Night after night after night. _Slut indeed. _He thought, finishing dressing. He turned around with his back to Chazz and left the room without a backward glance.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: OK guys, reviews time! 

Chazz: she doesn't even say please.

Chan: yes I do. Please! Pretty please with cherries on top!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

Chazz: Chan still doesn't own GX. Luckily.

* * *

Chan: hellooooo Darlings.

Chazz: we think she's hyper again.

Chan: yep. I am! As soon as I get this update done there's a pot of microwavable noodles with my name on. I am still recovering from a bout of tonsillitis so I did this to take my mind off it.

Chazz: -sighs- she relaxes by torturing me and my friends.

Jaden: aww Chazz! You really do view us as friends! -tackles him-

Chan: enjoy the chapter. There are quite a few references to sex in this chapter, but this is rated M for a reason.

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

****Normal P.O.V.**

That morning on the way to his first class Chazz tried his hardest to ignore the comments coming his way. He supposed he should really just get used to them from now on. Well, until a bigger freak than him came along. He wondered whether there ever would be such a person. He sat down in his normal seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. The insults didn't just stop at the door and wait in the corridor for him, they followed him into the room on the lips of the other pupils.

"morning, slut." said another member of the society, as if he was greeting Chazz in a perfectly normal way.

"get much_ sleep _last night?" Chazz heard the suggestion behind the words the Obelisk girl spoke. She earned a few sniggers for this.

"Hey everyone!" called the boy from before. He stood on his chair so that everyone could see him better. "three guesses where Chazz was last night and the winner gets a snog off him!" the roars of laughter could be heard all over the school building. Chazz felt his face burn, silently begging that a teacher would walk in at this point. But luck still wasn't back on Chazz's side. No teacher appeared and people started to shout out suggestions.

"Bed." yelled a tall boy in an Obelisk uniform. "just not his own!" he delivered this like a punch line to a joke. It was a joke that everyone except Chazz was in on.

"Got it!" called back the boy standing on his chair. "you win!"

"Perfect." the other stood up and started to walk towards Chazz, a predatory smirk on his lips. Chazz tried to back away as he got closer but whoever was seated behind him grabbed him by the arms and held him steady. At first Chazz thought the Obelisk was bluffing. Then he held Chazz's chin in his fingers and Chazz wasn't so sure.

"no!" he yelled, desperately but just at that moment the classroom door opened. There was a mad scramble as everyone returned to their own seats. The boy behind Chazz let him go but the one grasping his chin stayed still for a moment longer.

"we'll finish this later." and then Chazz was left to sit alone again.

* * *

Chazz raced through his work that day and as soon as the lesson ended, he hurried to gather up his belongings and be one of the first out of the door. He continued this through all the lessons that morning and at lunch time he took his food outside and hid himself away to eat it in peace without the stares and taunts of the other members of his dorm. He didn't run into the boy from that morning and he hoped he might be bluffing after all; that is until the lesson straight after lunch. He felt a finger trail across the back of his neck. He whirled around, expecting Satorious, but instead saw Obelisk-boy and his friends retreating down the row of desks to find their own.

_Just great. _Chazz sighed mentally.

His trick of getting out of class first didn't work either because the teacher wanted a word with him. As soon as she'd finished Chazz sped away from her out of the room. He looked to the end of the corridor and felt his shoulders slump. Obelisk-boy and his friends were there, blocking his path. And behind them stood Satorious, watching the whole scene unfold.

"hey slut." said obelisk-boy. Chazz continued walk forwards, as did the other group. Satorious remained still. "Remember my little prize, Chazzie?"

"Get lost, asshole." said Chazz, fiercely. He tried to move past them, but the group completely blocked the corridor.

"you're not going _anywhere_." obelisk-boy caught hold of Chazz's jacket and yanked him back. "what's the big fuss suddenly? You've done this before, surely."

Chazz looked down the corridor to see if there was anyone who could help. But only Satorious stood there, with a smirk upon his face. _He's enjoying this!_ Chazz realized suddenly. But then he noticed someone else in the corridor. Bastion was walking very fast towards Satorious. When he reached the man he started to speak to him in angry whispers. It was evident from the tone of his voice that he was arguing about something, even if Chazz couldn't hear the words. Satorious had just started to whisper back at Bastion when Obelisk-boy yanked Chazz to his chest.

"Ugh, get your hands off of me." the young Princeton tried to wriggle out of his captors grasp. It didn't work.

"Tell you what." an evil grin was spreading across Obelisk-Boy's face. "we duel. You win, and I leave you alone. I win...and you'll have to make this worth my while." over his shoulder, Chazz could see Satorious put one hand on Bastion's back and walk down the corridor, pushing him along too. Chazz sighed but nodded. "fine. Get your deck then."

* * *

Chazz fell to his knees as his life points dropped to zero. 

"I lost..." he muttered in disbelief. Obelisk-boy's friends were all cheering as he approached the boy on the floor.

"Well, look at that Chazzie. It seems you're not as great at dueling as some people would believe." he knelt in front of the raven haired teen and tilted his head up. "stick to your half of the bargain and I won't tell Satorious about this." Chazz nodded, defeated.

"Fine I'll give you a kiss then."

"a kiss?" the boy and his friends howled with laughter. "whenever did I say that a kiss was all that I wanted?" Chazz backtracked his mind to when the duel had first been mentioned. _Shit_. Realization sunk in. _make this worth my while..._ is what he had said.

Now Chazz was left with two options. He could resist but then this guy might take it by force and then he'd tell Satorious as well. Chazz shuddered at the thought. Option two was...he just got it over and done with.

With a deep breath, Chazz put on his most seductive smirk possible.

"Anything you say, cutie." Chazz barely even realized it was himself saying these words. A hand reached out and stroked his face and hair.

"My name is Jason by the way. Not that it matters to a slut like you." Chazz nodded as obelisk-boy/Jason pulled him to his feet and kissed him firmly. A strange sensation stirred inside of Chazz and it wasn't until Jason was leading him out of the dueling arena that Chazz recognized the feeling. Some warped part of him was enjoying this. The wolf whistles of Jason's friends echoed in his ears.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: yay! Read a review everyone! 

Chazz: -still being hugged by Jaden-

Jaden:

Chan: now it's micro noodle time!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

I don't own GX. If I did, Sartorius would get his comeuppance a lot sooner.

* * *

Chan: hello there! I am actually writing a Yu-Gi-Oh update or two right now, but I watched an AMV that inspired me to update this.

Chazz: right, now to just stop her watching AMVs!

Chan: OK people, last warning: this is not a story for kids. It's got this rating for a reason. Although not explicit, it is for mature tens and up, only. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

****Chazz's P.O.V. **

When I made it back to the white dorm later I was shaking all over. I wasn't cold but I just couldn't stop. Something smelt awful and it was only now that I realized that it was _me_ that stank so much. That Jason guy had slobbered all over me and the stench of his cheap, knock-off Cologne was clinging to me. Something worse was too but I was trying desperately hard to not think about that.

All I wanted to do was go and have a nice long hot shower but I'd forgotten, fate hates me. I hadn't got my key on me. I checked through all my pockets, even going as far as to turn my jacket upside down and shake it, but it didn't work. I knew where I'd left the key of course but it wasn't exactly a place I wanted to go right now, not looking how I was.

Still it was a choice between that and just stand there forever more with people walking past to laugh at me. I trailed back through the mercifully empty corridors towards Sartorius' room. As I was nearly there I heard someone coming round the corner towards me and ducked into the shadows, hoping they wouldn't see me. I shouldn't have bothered. It was only Bastion, with his head down and his cell pressed to his ear.

"Look, why can't you just talk to me about this? I've just _been _to your room but you weren't there. Where are you? I want to talk to you face to face then." I couldn't hear what whoever it was on the other end said to Bastion but it must have bee the right thing because he suddenly smiled and blushed. "shh! Don't say that!" he laughed, sounding like a naughty kid as he hurried away again. I just rolled my eyes and carried on the way I had been going to begin with.

Sartorius wasn't in when I got there, thank god. He'd left it unlocked though because no one would dare enter his room without his permission. Apart from me that is. I darted inside and sure enough, there was my door key lying on top of a chest of drawers. I stood there for a few moments, uncertain. I could take the key and get out of there, but I couldn't be sure the dorm would stay deserted for so long. It would be just typical that someone would see me come walking out of Sartorius' room with my clothes ripped and my hair all over the place and a love bite on my neck.

I stripped off my clothes and just left them to fall wherever, heading for the shower (fangirl time! Yay!). I had a long soak under the hot water, letting it just wash over me. It was bliss to be clean again. When I eventually got out again I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back to the bedroom to collect my clothes. Only they weren't on the floor anymore; they were now neatly folded on the bed. I barely had time to register this when an arm snaked its way around my waist, causing me to jump so much I very nearly dropped the towel.

"well what do we have here?" Sartorius hissed in my ear. "looks like I caught an intruder. And a very attractive one at that." his hands had started to roam over my exposed flesh now and I found myself leaning back against him. "how should I punish such a naughty boy?" he asked, like he really didn't know...

* * *

The next day in class Jason grabbed me before I could walk in on my own. He dragged me in instead, showing me off like I was his special toy. Nearly everyone catcalled and jeered. I ended up sitting next to Sartorius who draped an arm around the back of my chair. I was wearing a particularly high necked shirt that day because of several deep bite marks I'd gained from him, to go with the one Jason gave me. It was making me too hot and being pressed close to Sartorius didn't help at all. 

I was in danger of fainting by the time the lesson ended and I could stagger off to splash water on my face. Bastion had got there before me though. He was already standing at the sinks looking pale and shivering.

"Are you OK?" I asked, stupidly.

"Fine..." said Bastion, which is an even stupider thing to say because he clearly wasn't. I was going to ask him again but he left in a hurry before I could. I didn't like being on my own. Everytime someone walked past outside I tensed, think they'd come in and start something. But then the door really did open. It was only Jaden though. He doesn't scare me at all.

"hiya Chazz!" He had a large goofy grin on his face but he looked slightly weary of me. It's strange. Surely black is meant to be the 'badass' color? All the time I wore black no one turned a hair but now I wear white and they avoid me like the plague.

"hello, Jaden." I was glad of someone to talk to who wasn't going to call me a slut.

"why has everyone started picking on you?" the question was so sudden that for a minute I just stood blinking at him. Then I ran a tongue over my bottom lip, searching for words.

"doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Jaden just doesn't give up...I'd forgotten that. "They've been calling you a slut."

"And?" I was on the defensive again.

"what exactly is a slut?" I was stunned into silence for the second time only this time I managed a slight smile.

"It's nothing Jaden. Nothing you need to worry yourself about." I tentatively patted him on the shoulder.

"But why are they calling you it then?" _he really is a kid. _I thought.

"Because I did something bad." I decided this was the simplest way to explain it.

"I don't think you're bad, Chazz." said Jaden. "I think you're good." Suddenly I thought such a lot of him. I almost hugged him but then thought better of it.

That had been enough to put me in a good mood though. I really did feel good too. I felt good when I left the bathroom and went my next class. I might have stayed feeling good all day. But then I felt my PDA buzz in my pocket and I slipped it out to check it under the desk. The whole world seemed to crumble then.

The message read:

_Hey slut. Loved the pic._

Then there was an attachment. It took me several goes to press the button because my hands kept slipping.

It was a picture. Of me. And Sartorius. And I was doing something that good boys just don't do...ever.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: right then, time for you to review!

Chazz: no flames. Itjust makes her torture me more.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chan: ok, I know it's been a long time, but college is taking up so much of my time, you would not believe.

Chazz: she's in a showcase in a few weeks time and has been practicing. In fact, she's been so busy she had to write this in a lesson.

Chan: The teacher thought I was updating my log book. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update!

**

* * *

Chapter ****5

* * *

**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

I couldn't take it in. This _couldn't_ be real. And yet, there was the evidence, right in front of me. My hands still shaking, I quickly pressed the keys to text back:

_Who is this?_

I'd barely had a chance to press the 'send' button when someone cleared their throat behind me. In a panic, I whirled round to see Crowler standing there, one eyebrow raised.

"Not in class, Chazz." He said, holding one hand out for my PDA. Franticly I tried to delete the message and picture but before I could, Crowler snatched it out of my hand.

"See me after class." He snapped, before moving off to the front of the room again.

The rest of the lesson seemed to edge by at snails pace but eventually, Crowler finished and everyone made for the exit. Everyone apart from me that is, who approached the desk with rowing dread. Only one thought was running through my head: _What if he'd seen the picture? _The mere idea of it was humiliating beyond belief.

"Is something wrong, Chazz?" the question took me by surprise. I blinked stupidly.

"Umm...I'm fine." I replied.

"You just seem to be a bit, edgy today." Edgy? No wonder I'm edgy when someone has a photo of me doing...that...and could be showing it to anyone in the entire school! I wanted to shout all this but I didn't.

"No, no everything's great." Was all I said. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I grabbed my PDA and ran for it before he could get the chance.

I went and skulked about in the library after that, but that turned out to be a bad idea. There was a little group of boys in white uniforms sitting round a table. As soon as I walked in they looked up and started laughing. They weren't even bothering to hide the fact it was me they found so amusing.

My heart beat faster as I skulked off behind the bookcases. I gradually crept closer to them and when I got near enough to peer out at them, I saw exactly what was so funny. One of their PDAs was open on the table. I leant forwards even further to see what the picture was of. As if I didn't know. One of them turned and saw me standing there. They tried to cover the screen, but it was a waste of time. I'd already seen.

So, I ran away. Not off the island completely, but far enough away that I was pretty sure no one could find me. I ended up sitting on the roof with my feet dangling over the edge. The wind was blowing my hair back and making me shiver slightly. I didn't mind though; in fact, it felt nice. I just sat there, staring down and thinking. It felt _so _peaceful to not be disturbed, to not be yelled at, spat at or have things thrown at me.

"Chazz?" I turned round fast and saw Jaden standing there.

"Oh...hey, Jaden." I turned back to look out over the island again.

"I was looking for you." Said Jaden. _Does this kid ever give up? _

"Why?"

"I was worried...Can I sit down?" I nodded, but when I glanced to both sides of me, I realized I've probably chosen the one clean spot of roof to sit on.

"Hold on." I sighed and took off my white jacket. I spread it on the ground beside me and watched as Jaden sat down.

"Won't your coat get dirty?" he asked.

"No. Well, yes but I don't mind." Jaden's arm was brushing against my own and for some reason it made me smile.

"Why did you come up here anyway?" I considered this question for a while.

"Everything was getting a bit...much I suppose." I answer after some time. "Why are you up here?"

"I already told you." He laughed. "I was looking for you. You were acting so weirdly in class." I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone's saying that."

"Your pocket's vibrating."

"What?!" I glanced down and realised the pocket of my jacket was, defiantly vibrating. I searched inside it and pulled out my PDA. Another message was waiting for me.

_Slut, slut, slut._

I didn't realise Jaden was looking over my shoulder until after he'd already read it. He didn't say anything, just looked sadly at the screen. He wound his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"You should tell someone." He said eventually.

"Like who? Crowler?" we both had a bit of a laugh at the idea of telling him any secret.

"Your brothers?" he suggested, half-heartedly.

"You've got to be joking." Jaden got to his feet.

"I'm cold. I'm going inside." I scrambled to my feet too, gathering up my jacket.

"Where're you going to?" I asked, not entirely sure why I did.

"Slifer dorms." Jaden shrugged. "You can come too...if you like."

Now, normally I would have refused, but my choice was either that, or trail back to my own room. Or Sartorius'. So I went with Jaden to the mercifully empty cafeteria.

My PDA vibrated to indicate new messages at least twice on the way there but I didn't answer. I knew they'd be along the same lines as the first. When we got to the cafeteria and found it deserted I flopped down onto one of the benches and put my feet up on the table. Jaden disappeared inside the kitchen when a loud ringing filled the room. I answered my phone with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Chazz." My heart sank. There was no mistaking that voice.

"H-hello, Sartorius."

"Everything alright?" he sounded so calm, but how could I be sure he wasn't just bluffing?

"Actually...no. I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"T-there's this picture...and people have been spreading it round school and I-" I'd stopped because someone had just laughed at the other end of the phone. Not Sartorius. He was with someone else. "Who's that?" my hands clenched to fists without me realising.

"No one. Look Chazz, I'm not going to be on the island this weekend. I'll be back on Monday."

"What? Where are you?" I was asking a lot of questions. That other person said something and Sartorius said something back, covering the mouth piece so I couldn't hear properly. But I could tell they were both laughing again. "Sartorius?"

"I've got to go, babe. I'll call you back." And then he rang off, without even a goodbye. I hung up and slammed my phone onto the table with a resounding bang. Just then, Jaden came back into the room, arms laden with snacks he'd stolen from the kitchen.

"Hungry, Chazz?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Starving."

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**

Chan: there you go, sorry for the shortness, but I've got to get back to some work.

Chazz: she wants you to leave a review, but is too busy to say so.

Chan: yep, see you all next time!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

OK, i'm very, VERY sorry for the lack of updates. i onkly have one real excuse and i don't feel like discussing it here. sorry... but i'veworked hard on this update, so i hope it kindamakesup for the lack of updates.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was not a good weekend. You'd think that the absence of Sartorius would mean that everything would run smoothly for me. No such luck. At least when I could stay close to Sartorius the other members of the society couldn't say much or do much. They were all too afraid of what he might do to them. (Although really, they needn't have worried. He'd probably have found it funny.) But now he was gone there was no holding back. I was tripped in the corridors. Wherever I went people shouted at me, called me names or talked about me behind my back. They didn't even bother to whisper or wait until I was out of earshot.

In fact, the only person on the entire island who hadn't turned against me was Jaden. It was weird, but over that weekend, I actually started to like Jaden. I still thought he was annoying, childish and overly happy about everything, but at least he didn't call me a slut. It was for this reason that I decided to spend Sunday afternoon with him. We sat down on the dock, dangling our feet into the water and using the time to have practice duels, placing our cards on the ground between us. Just that morning I'd been chased off the beach by a group of students who thought it might be funny to throw stones at me. I had bruises on my arms to show for it too, but I kept my coat on to hide them.

"Hello? Chazz?" Jaden's hand was suddenly waving right in front of my face. "It's your move." My mind had wandered. I'd been thinking about Sartorius again as I often seemed to do. Every so often, between turns, I kept glancing sideways at the sea, wondering when the boat would arrive from the mainland with those who had spent the weekend there. I tried to push all these thoughts to the back of my head and enjoy the time away from other people who might not be as understanding as Jaden. I concentrated on the game again.

When the boat finally arrived me and Jaden collected up our cards to stop them getting scattered and stood back to watch. For a long time I watched as the boat came closer, starting off as a small dot on the horizon but then getting bigger and bigger as it drew near. And as the ship seemed to grow, so did the knot of worry inside of me. It surprised me, as I'd been expecting it to shrink if anything. Surely I should be happy now that Sartorius was coming home?

I searched for him as everyone filed back onto the dock and up towards their dorm rooms. My eyes scanned every face, even though I was sure I'd be able to sense it was him without looking. Most of the students were too busy talking and laughing with their friends to notice me but those that did glance my way quickly turned to mutter with each other or laugh behind their hands. When the person I was looking for finally appeared in the crowd our eyes met instantly. I couldn't look away. And suddenly I found myself wondering why I was with Jaden, when it was because of him I'd joined the Society in the first place. But then Sartorius walked right passed me without even a greeting and the thoughts faded quickly.

Jaden squeezed my arm and gave me a sympathetic smile. He knew who I'd been looking for and that I was less than pleased with the welcome I got.

"Do you want to go back now?" he asked. I nodded, and together we joined the students walking away from the sea.

We'd reached the top of the cliff path when I felt something hit my back. At first I thought it would be another stone, but it was actually too soft to have been that. I turned round and noticed a screwed up ball of paper on the ground. Without really thinking about it I picked it up and unfolded it. I had the sense to not let Jaden see the front of it until I had, which turned out to be a good thing.

Remember that picture? The one of me and Sartorius? Well, someone had taken it upon themselves to print out a copy of it. At least, I hoped it was just one copy. I didn't like the idea of there being anymore. Still keeping the paper out of Jaden's view, I turned it over and felt my heart thud. Someone had written their name and the number of their dorm room on their back.

_Room 36, Blue Dorm. _

I could only think of one reason why they would have done that...and I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"What is it Chazz? Is something wrong?" Jaden asked, still trying to see the paper. I quickly folded it and placed it in my pocket, out of sight.

"I'm fine Jaden." I lied. Once again I found myself wondering what I was doing hanging out with Jaden. I had the sudden urge to push him away. "I have to go." I said, quickly, and hurried away before I did something I'd regret.

I still don't know what made me do it. I knew it was wrong and sick and a thousand other bad things. I kept running over all the reasons why I shouldn't be there even as I knocked on the door. The door of room number 36 in the blue dorm.

A tall, thin boy with blonde hair opened the door and smirked when he saw me. I repeated the name that had been written on the back of the photo. He nodded.

"Thought you were never going to get here." He stepped back and held the door for me as I walked into the room.

It was curiosity getting the better of me I guess. Either that or I'm just a glutton for punishment. But truthfully, at the time I think my reasoning was this: If I'm going to get called a slut anyway, I might as well act like one.

I felt awful the next morning. Not just physically (although my body ached and I felt sick), I felt like an idiot. The boy, whose name I couldn't remember, had already left, which meant I was probably late for class. I didn't care though. I wondered back to my own room and took my time getting showered and dressed there so by the time I got to the school building, I'd already missed my first lesson.

My day went from bad to awful as soon as I set foot inside the building. Everyone who was standing near the entrance burst out laughing when they saw me. I soon found out why. It turns out it wasn't just one copy of that picture that had been printed out. It was hundreds. And someone had stuck them all over the walls of the main corridors of duel academy. I just stood there, staring at them all.

Someone's hand clamped down on my shoulder.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *


End file.
